under_thedomefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Eiszeit
Eiszeit ist die elfte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Als die Temperaturen plötzlich einbrechen, bemühen sich Sam und Rebecca, den Bewohnern von Chester's Mill zu helfen. Unterdessen riskiert Barbie sein Leben, um Julia nach einem furchtbaren Unfall zu retten. Inhalt Der Spielplatz in Zenith wird abgeriegelt, da das Ei sich dort befindet. Als ein Mann im Schutzanzug das Ei mit einer Zange aufheben will, bekommt er einen Stromschlag. Zur gleichen Zeit verschlechtert sich Melanies Zustand extrem, sodass Junior und Sam sie ins Krankenhaus bringen wollen, doch Rebecca rät ihnen, in die Schule zu kommen. Big Jim bringt Pauline in die Schule, wo sich Barbie und Julia über sein Handeln aufregen und ihn darüber informieren, dass es nun keinen Ausweg für sie mehr gibt, da der Weg nach Zenith für immer versperrt ist. Jim ist vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven. Dann sehen sich Rebecca und Pauline nach Jahren wieder, doch Rebecca hat keine Zeit für eine Unterhaltung, da sie die Schule nun als Unterschlupf für alle vorbereiten müssen. Rebecca warnt alle, dass sie zu Tode frieren können, wenn sie nicht schnell handeln. Joe und Norrie entdecken mit Hunter, dass die Kuppel gefriert. Als Joe seine Hand an die Kuppel legt, erkennt er, dass diese sich nach unten bewegt und bekommt seine Hand nur sehr schwer wieder los. Sofort machen sie sich auf den Weg zur Schule und sind schockiert, als sie Melanie bewusstlos sehen. Joe erzählt Rebecca gleich von ihrer Entdeckung. Jim entschuldigt sich bei Pauline, die ihrem Mann deutlich macht, dass er viel zu selbstsüchtig handelt und sie deswegen alle ein riesiges Problem haben. Sie macht ihm klar, dass sie einzig und allein wegen Junior zurück gekommen ist und kein Interesse mehr an ihm hat. Derweil besprechen Rebecca und Julia, welche Möglichkeiten sie haben, zu überleben. Junior versichert Melanie, dass alles in Ordnung kommen wird, als Pauline zu den beiden kommt und gerne ein wenig Zeit alleine mit Melanie verbringen würde. Pauline entschuldigt sich dafür, was damals mit Melanie geschehen ist und Melanie gesteht, wie sehr sie ihre beste Freundin vermisst hat. Barbie und Julia machen sich mit einem Krankenwagen auf den Weg zum Restaurant, um Lebensmittel und anderes zur Schule zu bringen. Als Julia die Krankentrage befestigen will, gerät der Wagen plötzlich außer Kontrolle und sie haben einen schlimmen Unfall. Umgehend eilt Barbie zu Julia und entdeckt, dass eine Metallstange in ihrem Bein steckt. Sie können niemanden kontaktieren, da das Funkgerät zerstört ist, sodass sie im Wagen bleiben müssen. Jim bittet Junior um Hilfe, welche dieser seinem Vater jedoch verwehrt und ihm dabei erzählt, dass er schon länger wusste, dass Pauline noch am Leben ist. Hunter taucht derweil in der Schule auf und ist nahezu erfroren, während Pauline Melanie gesteht, dass sie nicht mehr davon laufen will, sondern endlich die Sache zu Ende bringen will, die damals gestartet wurde. Dann bekommt Melanie einen Anfall. Junior glaubt, dass jemand etwas mit dem Ei anstellt und Melanie damit direkt verbunden ist und deswegen den Schmerz spürt. Barbie hat Warnfackeln um den Wagen verteilt, als plötzlich die Autobatterie ausgeht. Julia will, dass er sich allein auf den Weg ins Restaurant macht, doch Barbie will sie nicht allein lassen und improvisiert deswegen, um Wärme für sie herzustellen. In der Schule verarztet Rebecca Hunter, der Joe und Norrie viele Fragen über die Kuppel stellt, was die beiden misstrauisch macht. Doch sie werden abgelenkt, als Tom Tilden mit seiner Frau auftaucht, die erfroren ist und von Sam nicht mehr gerettet werden kann. Dann fällt auch noch der gesamte Strom in der Schule aus und Rebecca versammelt alle in einem Raum, um die letzte Wärme auszunutzen. Jim will nicht länger zusehen und macht sich auf den Weg nach Draußen, um einen Weg zu finden, alle in der Stadt zu retten. Barbie versucht alles, um sich und Julia zu wärmen, als plötzlich die Glasscherbe zerschmettert und sie der Kälte somit hilflos ausgeliefert sind. Barbie nutzt die Kälte, um Julias Puls so zu verringern, dass er ihr die Metallstange aus dem Bein ziehen kann, als ihr Herz still steht. Dann trägt er sie davon. In der Schule macht sich Junior derweil ernsthaft Sorgen um Melanie und befürchtet, dass sie die Nacht nicht überleben wird. Norrie verlässt dann schlagartig den Raum und Joe deutet Hunter an, dass er mit ihr gehen sollte. Als Hunter dem Folge leistet, durchsucht Joe dessen Rucksack und findet Emails an Don Barbara, welche die Ankunft in Chester's Mill bestätigen, den Keller als Zugang kennzeichnen und verdeutlichen, dass er der Quelle des Eis immer näher kommt. Gleichzeitig wird die Frage gestellt, wo sich Don derzeit aufhalten würde. Außerdem findet Joe einen Block, der eindeutig zur Kommunikation am Rand der Kuppel mit der Außenwelt genutzt wurde. Jim informiert Rebecca darüber, dass er am See angekommen ist und findet dort schließlich einen Kanister mit Benzin. Als er gerade wieder gehen möchte, hört er Lyle im Wasser um Hilfe rufen, sodass er eine Boje zu ihm wirft und ihn aus dem See zieht. Im Wagen erzählt Lyle Jim davon, dass das Ende der Welt naht und sie alle in Flammen aufgehen werden. Norrie bricht derweil vor Hunter in Tränen aus und behauptet, dass Melanie nur ihretwegen sterben wird. Sie lässt dabei verlauten, dass die einzigen, die das Ei berühren können, derzeit in Chester's Mill sind, was Hunter interessiert zur Kenntnis nimmt. Bevor Norrie wieder zu den anderen geht, deutet sie Hunter an, dass sie ihn mag und froh ist, dass er bei ihnen ist. Jim bringt Lyle in die Schule und will dann den Benzinkanister holen, der alle für die Nacht wärmen soll. Barbie schafft es in der Zwischenzeit mit Julia ins Restaurant und legt sie vor den Herd, den er anschaltet, um Wärme zu erzeugen. Dann versucht er Julia verzweifelt wiederzubeleben, was ihm letztlich auch gelingt. Am nächsten Tag erkennen Rebecca und Joe, dass die Temperatur rapide angestiegen ist, woraufhin Hunter sich zurück zieht. Pauline dankt Jim, dass er sich für alle eingesetzt hat, fragt ihn jedoch auch, warum er Lyle gerettet hat. Jim antwortet, dass er es für Pauline getan hat, da er sie liebt und alles für sie und Junior tun würde. Joe und Norrie finden Hunter einige Zeit später am Rand der Kuppel, wo er einige Botschaften weitergibt. Als die Männer weg sind, konfrontieren die beiden Hunter und verlangen zu wissen, was er ihnen erzählt hat. Hunter zeigt ihnen daraufhin die Botschaft, die besagt, dass sie umgehend damit aufhören müssen das Ei zu untersuchen, da dies sonst eine Katastrophe für Zenith nach sich ziehen könnte. Er gesteht ihnen außerdem, dass er gezwungen wurde, mit Don Barbaras Männern zu kooperieren. Dann ertönt plötzlich ein schrilles Geräusch, woraufhin Melanie ihre Augen öffnet und verkündet, dass es nun beginnt. Als das Geräusch nachlässt, geht Norrie auf die Kuppel zu und legt gemeinsam mit Joe und Hunter eine Hand an die Kuppelwand. Daraufhin kommt die Kuppelwand auf sie zu und sie erkennen, dass die Kuppel schrumpft und sie alle töten könnte. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *Joe Mcallister *Sam Verdreaux *James "Junior" Rennie *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Rebecca Pine *Big Jim Rennie *Melanie Cross *Hunter May *Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie *Lyle Chumley *Tom Tilden *Malick Quelle myFanbase